With the advancement of electronic communication technologies, electronic devices having various functions have appeared. Such electronic devices generally have a convergence function that performs one or more function compositely.
As the functional differences between electronic devices of respective manufacturers have recently been greatly reduced, the manufacturers tend to make an effort to increase the rigidity of the electronic devices, which are being gradually slimmed in order to satisfy consumers' purchasing needs, and to strengthen the design features of the electronic devices. As a part of the effort, various structures (e.g., exteriors) of the electronic devices are at least partially implemented by using a metal material so as to appeal to the luxuriousness and elegance of the exterior of electronic devices.
In addition, terminal manufacturers make an effort to deliver intuitive and diverse information to users through slimmed electronic devices, and as a part of the effort, the terminal manufacturers tend to release displays of various shapes to display information.
Further, the manufacturers make an effort to address, for example, a weakened rigidity issue, a ground issue (e.g., an electric shock issue), and the issue of reduced antenna radiating performance, which are encountered when a metal material is used.
Electronic devices of the related art have adopted standardized planar displays as an information output means. Such displays promote information delivery merely by enlarging a screen thereof. As such, it is unavoidable that the entire volume of the electronic devices increase by the enlarged area of the display. In addition, since the standardized planar displays allow information to be confirmed in only one direction according to the disposed condition of the electronic devices, the information delivery capability is inevitably limited.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic device that includes a display with a bent or curved area.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.